Diary
by Smokescreen2814
Summary: When Seth and Candlehead are suppose to water Jenny's plants they break her diary and they need to fix it before she comes back. This is my first one shot based off the regular show episode diary. I do not own any of the characters i swear.


**(A/N: This Fanfic is a parody of the Regular show episode diary Mordecai and Rigby are replaced by Seth from Di-Gata Defenders and Candlehead from Wreck-it Ralph. I love Regular show so much and I hope you enjoy it.)**

It's a sunny day in Danville, Seth and Candlehead are walking to Jenny's house.

"Seth I don't understand why we can't do it later; let's just go see the Hobbit. Said Candlehead

"No Candlehead we're doing it now; we'll see it after this I promise. Said Seth

"Man ever since you saved Jenny from Predaking; you became whipped." Said Candlehead

"I'm not whipped and where did you hear that from?" Seth replied and asked

"From the Big bang theory when Sheldon will say that Howard was whipped by his girlfriend; when they are playing Star Wars." Said Candlehead

They enter the house and see some arts and plants. "Whoa this place looks cool I can't believe her dad is an artist." Said Candlehead

Seth sees a propane grill outside in the back. "Ah sweet grill, hey Candlehead after I meet Jenny's parents I'll invite your friends and my friends over for burgers someday." Said Seth to Candlehead. "She could be a vegetarian Seth." Said Candlehead.

"Not her family Candle." Said Seth he walks to a picture of Jenny and her family and picks it up. "I can't believe she and her family are gone for the weekend and she asked us to water her plants; I think we're showing trust in the relationship." Said Seth he puts the picture.

"I think you're high dude." Candlehead replied back

"I don't see you asking you to water their plants now help me find the watering can." Said Seth.

"Man she has a lot of plants." Said Candlehead

"Just help me out!" Seth shouted

Seth looks in the kitchen to look for a watering can. "This one won't open!" Candlehead shouted to Seth. "It won't be in any of the bedrooms just get down here!" Seth shouted; Seth is still looking for a watering can. Candlehead finds one of Jenny's peace necklaces and puts it on.

Candlehead walks to the kitchen with the necklace on her neck. "Oh Seth he's alright; he may be a warrior but I make friends not enemies; while he waters my plants." Said Candlehead while doing an impression of Jenny.

"Take it off!" Seth shouted to Candlehead. "No I wanna wear it while I water the plants." Said Candlehead. Seth tries to take the necklace off of Candlehead but she gets away but hits the bookshelf and a red book falls off and the lock snaps off.

"Candlehead you broke it!" Seth shouted he picks up the book. "You can't break a book just put it back and don't say anything." Candlehead explained.

"You broke it see the lock broke off." Said Seth showing her the lock. "Wait since when do books have locks?" Asked Candlehead. "I don't know." Seth answered he opens the book and it says this diary belongs to Jenny Brown and Seth closes the book.

"This is Jenny's Diary!" Seth shouted and is a little freaked out. "She has a diary I thought she was opened? Why do people keep secrets? I don't have secrets what about you do you have secrets? I hope not. Said Candlehead.

"This is a big deal Candlehead. When she comes back from vacation she'll see the diary broken and she'll think we read it! Seth explains to Candlehead. "What do you mean we you bottomless pit." Said Candlehead pointing at Seth. "Listen here you walking cupcake if I go down I'm taking you with." Seth explains to Candlehead again.

Seth puts the lock back on but it comes off.

"I'm screwed" Said Seth worried

"Not to worry I found glue." Said Candlehead she walks in. "Just a drop kid" Seth explained. Candlehead squirts alot of glue on. "I said just a drop!" Seth shouted to Candlehead. "You were making me nervoius dude." Said Candlehead.

Seth grabs a tissue paper and tries to get the glue off but it stuck. "Aw man." Said Seth grabs the glue from Candlehead. "Remove with heat perfect." Said Seth. Candlehead grabs the diary and about to put it in the microwave but Seth stops her. "Wait remember the last time we put something in the microwave." Seth explained. Seth and Candlehead went backwards in time to where the Masters of darkness are formed.

"Right; but one problem my candle isn't big enough to melt the glue, I need a bigger candle for Christmas or my birthday." Said Candle explaining her problem. "I got a better idea." Said Seth

Seth and Candlehead are outside on the grill, Seth puts the diary near the grill and the glue is starting to drip. "It's working!" Candlehead shouted. "Got that right." Said Seth. The glue hits the flame and bursts into flames.

Seth grabs a towel to try to put it out. "I got it! Candlehead shouted she's holding lighter fluid. "That's not-!" before Seth could finish, Candlehead sprays the fluid and made it worst.

Seth grabs the diary runs to the bathroom and throws it in the toilet. "(Sighs) I guess this is the end of my relationship." Said Seth upset. Candlehead's candle lights up brighter. "Seth I know who can help us Skips he can fix anything not like Felix but he can fix anything." Candlehead explained to Seth.

"That could work the diary is in the toilet." Said Seth as he and Candlehead look in the toilet. "I'm not getting that." Said Candlehead disgusted. "Heads or tails?" Seth asked while holding a coin.

Meanwhile at Skips' house.

Skips picks up the wrecked diary. "What is this?" Skips asked. "It's Jenny's diary." Said Seth

"Why is it like this?" Skips asked

"It's a long story." Said Seth "Can you fix it?" Candlehead asked. "This cannot be fixed with any traditional methods." Said Skips. "What about un-traditional methods?" Seth asked worried.

"Of course we can transfer the new diary with a magic quil feather." Skips explained

"Thanks Skips I owe you one." Said Seth

"But in order for this to work we need to be the place that the diary got broken." Skips explained to Seth and Candlehead. "Jenny's house!" Set and Candlehead shouted. "But I will warn you secrets should be protected at all costs." Skips explains

"We'll do anything." Said Seth

Jenny's house at night

Skips places the diary, a box and a notebook on the table.

"Skips that doesn't look like Jenny's diary." Said Candlehead pointing at the notebook. "As in written content. The books will look the same after the quil transfers the secrets. Now join hands." Skips explains. Seth and Skips join hands except for Candlehead. I'm not gonna do it." Said Candlehead disgusted. "Because if you hold hands won't you like like someone." Candlehead explained. "Just do this for me." Said Seth. Candlehead rolls her eyes and joins hands with Seth and Skips.

"Now close your eyes." Said Skips. "Why?" Candlehead asked. "We don't want to see the secrets while the quil transfer the secrets." Skips explains.

Skips opens the box and they all close their eyes.

Candlehead is hearing some voices. "What are they saying?! Candlehead asked. "Just ignore them!" Skips shouted. "How long will this take? Seth asked. "This will only take a minute!" Skips answered

Candlehead opens her eyes and sees the secrets are ghosts flying around a dark room. "Cool." Said Candlehead after seeing the ghosts. The quil and books turns into Jenny's face and screams at Candlehead. "AHHHHHH!" Candlehead screamed in fear.

The room turns back to normal. "The transfer was incomplete did everyone keep their eyes closed?" Skips asked to Seth and Candlehead. "I kept my shut." Said Seth he and Skips look at Candlehead. "Ok I may have looked." Candlehead Confessed.

"Candlehead!" Skips shouted. "What's the big deal so I looked?" Said Candlehead.

They hear something outside and they run outside to check it out.

A giant flaming Jenny wearing a warrior dress show up and people are screaming.

"Is that Jenny?" Seth asked Skips. "That's not Jenny for you see when Candlehead looked-." Said Skips

"I said maybe looked!" Candlehead snapped back. "She released the guardian of Jenny's secrets." Skips explains. "She'll destroy us for looking into her secrets and we have to tell a secret to stop her I'll go first. The Reason I skip is I love this girl; she and I use to skip on the docks. When I lost her I vowel I skip everyday so I wouldn't forget the time we spent together." Said Skips

The guardian flames die out then comes back on.

"Now you two tell your secrets!" Skips shouted to Candlehead and Seth. "Ok when someone tells me to do something I just go get hot chocolate." Said Candlehead truthfully. "This one time when Breakdown told me to move his stuff; I just went to the pub for root beer." Said Seth but the guardian was still coming.

"It has to be meaningful!" Skips shouted. "How meaningful does it has to be?" Candlehead shouted. "If you don't tell a real secret, we're all gonna die!" Skips shouted. "All right I'll do it!" Seth shouted. "I like listening and singing to bad music!" The guardian rips the roof off. "I ate a doughnut from the trash!" Candlehead shouted. The guardian grabs a street lamp and still looks the same. "I like going commando, a lot!" Seth shouted. "I actually like the taste of doughnuts from the trash!" Candlehead shouted. The guardian throws the lamp which hits the right side of the couch.

"Candlehead! Remember when you made cookies for the team and they disappear out of nowhere? I lied I ate them all! I'm sorry they were finger licking good!" Seth shouted. "You're the one who ate my cookies! I thought it was Homer!" Candlehead shouted.

The guardian's flames go out and restart and picks up a bus. "Candlehead! Say something!" Seth shouted. "AHH! Back when my game got plugged in I took Jubileena's kart and wrecked it for calling me a freak!" Candlehead shouted. She's about to throw the bus.

"Sometimes I hide Bender's drinks when he's looking for them! I'm a horrible person! I hate taking showers and I hate monkeys! I lied about being in that photography club! I think Swizzle is cute!" Candlehead shouted. The guardian disappears and the damage has been repaired.

"Let's finish this!" Skips shouted. They do the ritual again; the secrets go in the book and turns into Jenny's diary. "Its looks like Jenny's. Skips how can we ever repay you? Said Seth.

"Yeah do you remember the reason I skip?" Skips asked. "Yeah." Said Seth. "No you don't" Said Skips as he leaves the room.

Seth puts the diary back on the shelf. "I knew you ate my cookies." Said Candlehead with her hands on her hips. "So Swizzle, huh?" Said Seth crossing his arms. "Stop talking!" Candlehead shouted.

The next day Seth and Candlehead are at the Heroic mug a pub in multiverse.

"I'm glad the diary is fixed I don't want to water anyone's plants again." Said Candlehead. "Wait did we water her plants?" Seth asked Candlehead. "Here she comes." Said Candlehead. Hey guys what's up." Said Jenny.

"Good how was your vacation?" Seth asked. "It was okay my dad got attacked by bees and we had to get to the hospital." Said Jenny. "Is he okay?" Candlehead asked "He's fine." Said Jenny

"Anyway we watered your pants they're not dead (nervoius chuckle)" Said Seth. "You guys didn't have to go through all that trouble I asked Swizzle to water my plants because I thought you would be busy with your team and all." Jenny explained. Swizzle enters the pub and walks to Seth, Jenny and Candlehead's table. "Hey guys." Said Swizzle.

Candlehead's checks turn red. Swizzle slips on an ice cube and falls. Candlehead went to go check on him. "I did not see that coming." Said Seth

The end

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this story. Maybe I can do the fancy restaurant episode. With Seth as Muscle man, Jenny as Starla, Wreck-it Ralph as Mordecai, and Vanellope as Rigby. No flames please **


End file.
